callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is only featured in the Nazi Zombies game mode, in the levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Five. Quick Revive is the cheapest perk of the four obtainable, priced at 1500 points. It enables the user to quickly revive his or her teammates. It also can revive two people at the same time if they're close enough. To obtain Quick Revive, the player must get the required 1500 points and buy the perk from the correct Perk-a-cola machine. In certain levels, the power must be turned on before the machine can be used. In single player Black Ops zombie maps, Quick Revive lets you revive yourself, but at normal speed for one use. afterwards, you must buy Revive Soda again. When downed, you get Pack-A-Punched M1911s. Locations Verrückt - American starting room Shi No Numa - Any one of the huts Der Riese - Dr Maxis' office Kino der Toten - Starting room Five - Starting room﻿ Tactics *In Der Riese, it is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player has Monkey Bombs. This allows the player to be the "medic" of the team because they can then effectively distract approaching zombies and quickly revive a downed teammate. *It is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player's entire team is camping in one area and the player is normally in the back of the formation, allowing them to revive a teammate downed in front of them quickly. Trivia *This Perk-a-cola is similar to the Second Chance perk in that the time needed to revive a player with Quick Revive is the same time needed to revive someone in multiplayer with Second Chance. *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. *When playing alone in World at War, Quick Revive is useless as there are no other players to revive. *On the GKNOVA6 Zombie video, there is what appears to be a Quick Revive machine, hinting its return. *Quick Revive is back in Black Ops. On multiplayer zombies the cost is the same (1500). On solo zombies it revives you, and it also gives you the Mustang and Sally pistols while you are down. Its cost on solo is 500 and the machine will disappear after you get it three times. *In ''Black Ops, ''when playing Solo, Quick Revive is already active and costs 500 points. While in Multiplayer or Co-op, it needs power to be activated and costs 1500 points. This is probably due to the fact that it lets the player go for longer, but has limited use. *You can use Quick Revive in a glitch on Der Riese in multiplayer. One player stands under the activated electro-shock defenses and gets downed. Another player gets Quick Revive and revives them, since the electro-shock defenses are still turned on, the player will be downed again and can be revived again. Every time a player revives another, they will get points and can revive multiple times because of the speed of the revive. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks